


Debriefing

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, because it's for america, prompt, romanogers - Freeform, steve gets pants by nat, what type of underwear does steve wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone wanted to know if Steve actually wore underwear under his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

** Debriefing **

**This is basically a crack fic based on Hayley Atwell’s about Captain America Civil War’s interview, in which she does the two truths and one lie. And one of the things she said was “Captain America doesn’t wear underwear.” This was also based on a post on Tumblr based on Steve’s fight with Bucky in Winter Soldier where they’re fighting on the highway. Someone took a screenshot of the scene of Steve rolling over and zoomed in and spotted that Steve wears Calvin Klein boxer briefs.**

**There is some slight Romanogers in this fic as well.**

**Summary:** _everyone wanted to know if Steve actually wore underwear under his uniform._

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

“Another well done captain,” Fury praised the blond man in front of him.

Steve smiled and nodded, “Thank you sir.”

“You have two days to rest soldier.”

“Thank you again sir,” with that Steve left and into the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Unknown to Steve that a few feet behind him was none other than Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow.

“I’m telling you Legolas, Cap seems like the underwear kind of guy.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “I’m telling you, he probably wears boxers. I mean boxers give more room to move.”

“And underwear doesn’t,” Tony raised a brow.

Natasha just groaned, “Why the hell are we talking about what kind of undergarments Steve wears?”

“Because there’s a betting pool that he wears either underwear or boxers.” The archer replied.

“Yeah,” Tony smirked, “and I’m betting that Capsicile wears underwear. I mean guys wore underwear in the 40s.”

“Who knows, maybe he got a wardrobe change,” Clint shrugged.

“He could be wearing a jockstrap,” both pranksters looked at the master spy with a raised brow, Nat just shrugged, “I’m just saying.”

As the two pranksters continued to bicker, the master spy couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just get someone to pants him.”

Clint smiled, “Why Nat, that’s the most brilliant plan!”

“Yeah,” Tony smirked, “and just have the right person to do it.”

The two gave Natasha a look and knew what it spelled.

“Oh no, I am not going to pants Steve.” She glared at the two pranksters.

“Aw come on Nat, it’s for science! And money!” The archer begged his friend.

The billionaire just rolled his eyes, “Come on little red, I bet your wondering what Cap wears, besides,” he wrapped an arm around her, “I’ll give you two hundred dollars if you do it, and,” he grinned, “I’ll add in another hundred if you shout out ‘For America’ as well.”

Natasha just sighed, “Alright fine.”

* * *

 

Steve continued to stroll through the hallways, hoping to find a certain red haired spy and ask her out to some coffee.

“Hey Steve,” Maria greeted the captain.

“Hey Maria,” the blond smiled, “have you seen Nat?”

The brunette shook her head, “Can’t say that I do.”

Unknown to them that the subject of their topic was running towards them, especially to the unsuspecting super soldier.

“FOR AMERICA!!”

The moment the two heard that saying, Steve felt a slight breeze around his waist line.

“Damn, I lost the bet,” Maria muttered as she looked at the Calvin Klein boxer briefs that Captain America wore.

“Did you say something?”

“What? No, by Steve,” quickly she left and hurried off to report about her findings.

As Steve looked up, he just managed to catch a flash of red turning the corners. Sighing he looked down and spotted that his pants were pulled down, blushingly, he quickly pulled them up and looked around quickly. Luckily no one was around and took off after Natasha. Blue eyes spotted the door to the red head’s office open, and spotted her casually filing her nails while sitting on her desk.

“You know, you could have asked what type of underwear I wear Nat.”

“I know,” she smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a small kiss.

“Just to tell you, Agent Hill caught a glimpse of my boxer briefs.”

“Is that so,” Nat grinned as she stroke his chest, “well I’ve seen you in commando.”

The super soldier just chuckled, “So what brought this on?”

She shrugged, “Tony promised me three hundred dollars and some bet that he and Clint were doing.”

“About what underwear I wore?”

“Yup, everyone placed a bet that you wore either underwear or boxers, some even betted that you go commando.”

“Well since I wear boxer briefs, looks like no one won.”

Steve saw the dangerous smirk his girlfriend wore, “I wouldn’t say that.”

* * *

 

“AH COME ON!!” Clint groaned as everyone was upset about the information Maria gave them.

‘FUCKING BOXER BRIEFS?!” This time Tony shouted his disappointment.

“So I’m guessing no one won,” Maria asked.

“No, someone who betted that Cap wore boxer briefs won,” Sam answered.

“Who the hell placed that bet?” The billionaire genius asked.

Sam shrugged, “It was anonymous.”

Clint groaned again and shook his head, “There’s only one person who would get it right, and it’s none other than Nat.” The archer smacked his forehead. “Of course Nat would get it right, she’s fucking dating Cap.”

“WHAT?!!” Everyone in the S.H.I.E.L.D. common room shouted.

** END **

**Hehehe, Nat’s a little cheat because she’s dating Steve.**


End file.
